The Wedding
by PacyChance
Summary: Erik finally got his living wife...did he? One-shot.


The Wedding

Written by Shadow Translated by Pacy

When Erik was alone in his lair, he was not always in a dark mood. He would think of his sweet Christine. And that was enough for him to compose merrily, or to do something else. He would make plans for his future. His future, or Christine's future——No, it was _their_ future together.

He often smiled, thinking about this. He would let his thoughts flow with endless love. He rarely slept, and his sleep before had always been dreamless peace, but never pleasant. And now he dreamed how beautiful their life would be after Christine married him.

He could easily take her to Rue de Plumet for a walk. They would dress properly, and have countless words of love to say. They could exchange as many sweet kisses as they desired. On early autumn afternoons, rays of sunshine passed through the French parasols. The air was warm, and even smelled like grapes. They sat at the Seine, watching the river flow. He would read those ancient, beautiful poems for her——the mysterious language of the East were always touching. They would have a lovely child——it might be a girl, as beautiful as her mother, as talented as her father, and loved by all.

If so, Erik couldn't be too happy, he thought. The door of the wardrobe was still wide open. Christine's dress was there in sight. Sooner or later, it would be the gown of a bride. He wasn't very anxious, because Christine was already waiting for that wedding dress.

He stepped closer, covering her eyes with a white silk band. His fiancée felt curious, but he gave no answer, insisting that he give her a surprise. He held her shoulder and took up her bare hand——their engagement ring shined with plain gold——and led her to the wardrobe. He took off the silk and put it aside.

Although Christine had seen several well-made gowns, this one still amazed her: layers of white lace, like clouds in the sky, too dreamy, too unreal.

She didn't get a very good look at it, for she was drown in happiness. She needed some smelling salts.

Smiling, Erik went out, not forgetting to leave the door half-open——well of course not for any evil ideas. He just wanted to make sure that he could be there at once when Christine would need him. Besides, he didn't take away the scissors.

Even the corners of the night table were wrapped with sponge in her room, but the scissors were left for sewing. Before their first meeting beneath the ground, he had put them there. "That is truly a pair of scissors, ma cheri. " Christine had let off her self-protection, and finally trusted him.

That seemed to have happened so long ago, but Erik remembered every detail. Those memories were so far away, dusted, and sealed.

"Erik……" The frustrated call from his fiancée immediately brought him to her. She was nearly done with her dress, except for the waist band.

He had never helped any female with things like this. However, his experience told him that this was one of the most private things of an unmarried lady. He hesitated, maybe Christine wouldn't mind? She herself had called him after all.

"Please……" Christine appeared to be a little shy, her face rose pink. Erik saw that half-smile on her face and suddenly his brain stopped working. Nothing existed but for the smile on her face.

He sought slowly and carefully, and grabbed the band. Christine hanged on to the door of the wardrobe, holding her breath. Erik tightened the waist band, and quickly tied it. And it was done.

Christine smiled with relief, the awkwardness from the corset made her look weak. Erik knew, that this had something to do with so many noble ladies returning to God at a young age. Christine once complained about her waistline has increased from 17 inches to 18 inches. Erik loved Christine. He would be glad to see his wife glowing with beauty, but never out of sickening self-harm. There was nothing to worry about. He untied the band, and re-adjust it to 24 inches.

Christine was surprised, but she was cut off by a strict Erik. "Christine, you don't have enough food. After our marriage, I will take care of your meals by myself——it's all for your health, mon amour. "

"But then lots of my dresses won't fit anymore! No, Erik, mon ange……"

"Compared to beauty, Erik is more willing to see a healthy Christine. Do you think that beauty is the reason that Erik adores you? Whether you are beautiful or not, Erik will only love you more. This poor man is in love with your radiant soul. He doesn't want you to fade too early because of some so-called beauty……" Christine was once again moved by those words of love. She was surrounded by happiness. Well, it seemed that those layers had somehow become less important.

Christine's waist band was, at last, adjusted to 24 inches. She found a much easier breathing. Erik's beautiful fiancée finished the entire stuff of her gown, her face covering with the veil. She looked like a princess in fairy tales. She happily turned around.

Her naivety added charm to her beauty. Women were usually pretty but dangerous. However, it had always been those lovely girls that captured men's hearts. They knew they were good-looking, but weren't sure how much they actually were. Without tons of make-up, she had her naivety. Her charm was real kindness, not fake beauty.

Christine was a girl of this kind. Only that in the social place of the Opera Populaire, it was just too normal for her to be ignored. But she had Erik, wasn't that enough?

"How do I look?" Her exquisite smile was, to Erik, sweeter than any wine, balmier than any flower.

They started the dance in the room. Without music——they heard it in their minds. They danced in the church. It was a night-time wedding. Without family, without friends, only the two of them.

They danced. From the lair to the church, from the church to the park, from the park to the Populaire, then back to the lair. They danced on the lake. The water splashed, but unable to wet them. And gradually, dancing turned into flying. They danced, and they flew.

They soared, above the clouds, beneath a thousand stars. At last, they fell into each other's embrace, and shared endless kisses……

Erik shot up from the bed. His chest rose and fell with unease breath. He seldom had such crazy dreams now. He looked around, an ordinary apartment. Moonlight stole in, pacing the floor. He was confused. He didn't want to believe that those fascinating scenes were only in his dream. But that was truly a dream, once you woke, nothing existed. It must have been more than just a dream, he thought.

How can it be just a dream? He felt ridiculous. He lied back down and held his wife closer. He placed a kiss on her lips, and closed his eyes.

Next to him, was a soundly sleeping Christine.

———THE END


End file.
